Somebody That I Used To Know
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Riley was only 16 years old when her life changed completely. Now with more responsibility than she thought she would have so soon, she learns to navigate life with the help of her family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Riley's POV

I was 16 years old when I found out about Aleyna and I was didn't know how to feel. Things were changing and happening so fast, that I didn't know what to do. But from the moment I knew about her, the more I wanted to protect her, take care of her, to love her. To this day, she is the best thing to ever happen to me and my family. My name is Riley Matthews, and I am a 17 year old senior at John Quincy Adams High School. I live with my mom, my dad, and my little brother Auggie. I met my best friends, Maya when I was 5 and Farkle when we were just babies. These are the people I go to when things are good and definitely when things are bad. There was one more person apart of our little clique before life got beyond our control. My friends and I met Lucas Friar in 7th grade when he transferred from Texas. I instantly took a liking and he did to. He and I dated from 8th grade to the beginning of junior year. Something happened, that made Lucas just pull away from us all. With no warning or explanation, he broke up with me, stopped talking to Maya, Farkle, and myself, and began dating Missy Bradford. His best friend Zay moved up here our sophomore year and he was our friend too, and he still is, but his best friend takes top priority and that's understandable. We still hang out with Zay from time to time, but never with Lucas. Today is the first day of my senior year and I don't know how I feel. So many decisions have to be made now that high school is almost over, and though I have a pretty good idea where I'm going, it's getting there that I am worried about.

"Riley? Sweetie, time to get ready," informs my mother as I rise to a sitting position in my bed.

"Okay mom," I yawn and stretch before getting up and going through my closet to search for an outfit for myself and Aleyna. Right on cue, Maya climbs through my window just as I am going into the rest room while she does what she normally does in the mornings. Twenty or so minutes later, I exit the bathroom to find Maya with a freshly cleaned and dressed Leyna.

"Thanks Maya," I say sitting next to my two fave girls, besides my mom of course.

"Stop thanking me! I live for these moments. So are we excited for senior year?!"

"I'll let you know. I can't believe we have 9 months before we are finally free," I say in amazement.

"I know, so much has changed, some good, some not so good, and some great," she says kissing Aleyna's chubby cheek.

"Yeah. When is Farkle supposed to be getting here? I don't wanna be late," I ask grabbing my bags before heading to the living room with Maya and Leyna on my tail.

"Right before it's time to leave, you know this. He should be here around the time we finish breakfast." We sit at the table with my whole family present, except Farkle, which I wouldn't have any other way.

"So dad, what's the lesson plans for today? Gonna take it easy on us?"

"Hmmm," he starts. "No!" He and my mom laughs as Maya and I pout.

"Oh come on Matthews! It's senior year, our last hurrah before college, have mercy," Maya begs looking up from making faces at Aleyna.

"All the more reason to learn as much as possible before entering the world," he replies with mom nodding in agreement. The rest of breakfast goes by pretty much as usual, when Farkle comes through the front door.

"Ladies!"

"Farkle," Maya and I answer at the same time like always.

"Matthews!"

"Hey Farkle," my dad answers as he sit right next to Maya.

"Hey honey, breakfast?" mom offers.

"No thanks Mrs. Matthews. We actually need to get going if we want to make it on time, after dropping the munchkin off." I check the time and realizes that he's right.

"Yeah, we have to go. Auggie are you coming with us or going with mom and dad?"

"Mom and dad." I nod my head, and kiss both of my parents, and hug my brother goodbye before gather everything I needed before heading out to my car. We make it to the daycare in record time and we all go in to drop off Leyna.

"Hey Katy," I greet as I enter the building.

"Hey Mom!" Maya greets with a kiss to the cheek.

"Mrs. Hart," Farkle smiles.

"Hey guys! You ready for senior year?"

"As ready as we can be. Here's baby girl, we kind of have to get going," I say passing Aleyna to Maya so everyone can say their goodbyes until after school.

"Bye LeeLee, I will see you later," Maya coos as she plants infinite kisses all over her face.

"Bye munchkin, be good, don't run the staff crazy," he says kissing her cheek before he grabs Maya's hand and goes to the car.

"I know it's hard to leave her, but take your time baby girl," Katy says as she walks off. And she's right. It's always hard to leave this little one behind no matter the length of time.

"I will see you soon baby, and then we can go to the park and play and have ice cream. How does that sound Leyna?" She just giggles at me, which makes my heart melt. "Okay, I have to go. Love you sweet girl," I kiss her just as much as Maya did, and hand her over to Maya's mother, giving one last wave before walking out the door. I don't notice the tear until Maya hands me a tissue as soon as I sit in the driver's seat.

"She'll be fine Riles, she always is. Plus she's with mom, she's in good hands."

"I know, but leaving her will always be hard for me, she's my baby girl," I say wiping my face before starting the car. Did I mention that I was a teenage mom?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Riley's POV

On November 20, 2014 when I was 16 years old, I gave birth to Aleyna Penelope Matthews. I was beyond terrified when I found out I was going to be a mother. I felt as if I was letting my family down, my friends, and myself. But having Aleyna was the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't regret it. I continued school and was working at our family business, _Topanga's_ , as well as a music store just down the street from home. I refused to let my daughter down and all those who saw and still see the best in me. Lucas doesn't know about the baby in any way. I was able to not so much hide, as conceal my pregnancy. I wore more black, more layers, and I didn't really show until about my 5th month. I was showing, but it was more of a bloating belly then a baby bump. As for maternity leave, I just did school work from home with the help of our little genius, Farkle and Maya catching me up on everything. It's been a crazy year and a half, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Before I know it, we finally arrive at the school and all exit the car together.

"Are we ready for this?" Farkle asks, interlacing his fingers with Maya's who arm is linked with mine.

"Bring it."

"Let's do it," I say as we share a look and walk into the building. Maya and I are in every class except three together because let's be real, there is no way we would leave each others side unless necessary. Farkle is in all our classes except four because they are AP status. Today has the potential to be an amazing year if all goes right.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

We are four classes deep into the school day, which means three more until I can pick up my child and go home seeing how I didn't have to work at either job. My next class was Creative Writing, while Maya's was Art. I made the mistake in middle school of thinking I was an artist, and it was bad especially with the purple paint. Since then I decided it's better to write the story then to paint the picture. Farkle too had a different class, it being one of his advanced courses, so I was completely on my own, which I didn't mind so much. As I walk into the class, I sit in the front seeing how I'm the first one here right after lunch. I text Katy to make sure everything was okay, and just as I was about to reply back, I feel someone standing over me. I slowly look up and am actually happy to see someone I know in here.

"Hey Zay!" I stand up to give him a hug.

"Riles. What's good girl? How was your summer?" he says after we separate. We talk for a few, you know catching up when _he_ walked through the door hand and hand with the wicked witch herself.

"Hey Zay! Creative writing man? Really?" he greets with some sort of handshake thing.

"I could say the same dude. Let me guess, you were forced?" Zay joked fake smiling at Missy. I just stand there feeling so awkward at being ignored while a full fledged conversation happened in front of me.

"Well, as much fun as it was to catch up Zay, class is about to start," I say retaking my seat and going back to my message. I could feel the stares and when I glanced up I saw the look of pity from Zay, anger from Missy, and an expression I couldn't read from Lucas. "Yeah, I'm gonna need to actually see the teacher when class starts, so if you don't mind," I dismiss like I didn't care and I didn't. I just wanted them to all move away from my desk; I hated being hovered over. Eventually, they walked away when Harper entered the room, finally. I put my phone away and prepare for another class, one more class closer to being with the most important person in the world to me.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"It was so freaking awkward Maya! Like one minute, I am talking to Zay and then they show up. I know Zay didn't mean to ignore me, but yeah it was uncomfortable for them all to just be standing in front of me like that," I explain as we are finally gearing up to head home for the day.

"I wish I was there. I would've slapped that look right off that bitch's face. Riley, I am just waiting for the day you absolutely go nuts on her," she says annoyed at the situation.

"I know you are, but I have a kid to think about. So I can't do anything reckless like you seem to want to," I joke whispering the part about Aleyna because nobody in this school knows.

"Yeah well whatever. Ready to go? I think my man is already at your car," she says shutting her locker before we head out the door. Sure enough, Farkle was leaning against the passenger side.

"Took you guys long enough," he jokes as he opens the door for not only Maya, but me as well. Soon we are all heading towards the daycare where my baby is and I am super excited. I hate leaving her anywhere, especially after a summer mostly spent together. I pull into the lot and nearly run into the building in order to get to her. As soon as those door opened, there stood Katy with a babbling Leyna in her arms and a knowing smirk on her face.

"Figured you would try to get here as soon as possible," she says passing her off to me. I hugged her tight while placing infinite kisses anywhere I could reach, much like this morning.

"Hey momma's baby! Hey! Did you have fun? Did you miss mommy? Cause mommy missed you so much!" I coo and all I got in return was giggling and a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. It felt amazing to have her in my arms again. Just then, Maya and Farkle come through the door, laughing at my eagerness. I could care less, they will understand when they start popping out kids. After we say our goodbyes, we head home for some much needed mommy, daughter, and godparents time. We all get to my place and I make a snack for Aleyna, Farkle picks out a movie, and Maya makes the popcorn. Once we're all settled in, we spend the time playing with the baby, watching several movies, and relaxing. Just me and my three, the core four and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thank you for those who continue to read and to those who are just now reading! I appreciate you guys for the interest and the constant love you show with your favorites, follows, and reviews. I know it's short, but more to come. Love you guys and hope you enjoy the chapter xoxoxo

Chapter 3 Riley's POV

It's been a month since school began and I must say, I am definitely feeling the sickness known as senoritis. I am so ready for school to be over and to just breathe for awhile without worrying. Right now I am in English with Maya and Farkle, and coincidentally Zay, Lucas, and Missy, waiting for class to began.

"Okay class, settle please. So, today is the day for partner assignments for the rest of the year," Harper announced to the class, earning moans and groans in response. "Yeah yeah, I know it sucks, but it must be done. Now knowing most of you for the past few years, I know that you prefer to pick your own partners. However, we are gonna spice things up a little and draw for your partners. Everyone will pick one name from this bowl and say the name on the slip of paper out loud. That person will be your partner for all three of your reading assignments. No exceptions or switching you guys. We will be discussing the workings of Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility_ , and Shakespeare's _Othello_. We will also be discussing poetry and you will have to pick a poet and report about them. Now that I've explained what to expect, everyone pick a partner," she finished explaining. She walks around the room, bowl in hand for everyone to pick.

 _Sarah and Jade_

 _Yogi and Wyatt_

 _Darby and Haley_

 _Jeffery and Dave_

 _Yindra and Clarissa_

 _Missy and Charlie_

 _Farkle and Zay_

 _Maya and Brenda_

And that leaves just two more people, two names haven't been called, me and... _Holy hell!_

"Riley? Announce the name of your partner please," Harper says standing next to my desk while I stare straight ahead clutching the paper in my hand. "Riley?" she calls my name again. I blink back to life, and clear my throat before unfolding the paper, accepting my fate.

"L-l-lucas. My partner is Lucas," I announce. I could feel Maya and Farkle's eyes on me as I just look anywhere else to avoid eye contact. _This can't be happening._

"Okay, now that everyone is paired up, let's talk about our first assignment," the teacher continues and I just sit there completely numb and going out of my head about everything. How the hell am I supposed to work with him and keep him from finding out about Aleyna?

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Listen here Matthews! Whatever you and Lucas had when you were tweens is OVER! You may be his partner, but he is my boyfriend now and I am watching you. If you try anything, anything at all and I will end you. Got it?" Missy stopped me by my locker.

"First, I have way more important things going on in my life then to be concerned with you or Lucas. You fail to realize that we are not 13 years old anymore and you don't scare me. So go crawl back to where you came from and leave me alone. I'm not thinking about Lucas nor am I about stealing another girl's boy like someone we know. So buh bye," I say walking away, leaving her stunned I'm sure. Missy Bradford can no longer intimidate me and it feels damn good to actually prove that to myself.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

When I got home, I was beyond tired thanks to work, which I had to leave early, thanks to a fever Aleyna now has. She hasn't stopped crying since I picked her up from Maya and Katy's and I just wanna cry with her. Seeing her in pain has really got me worrying that I need to go to the emergency room. I lay her in the crib and go off to retrieve some medicine, a bottle, and a cold rag for her head.

"I know honey. I'm so sorry baby," I say rushing around so that I can get back to Leyna who is screaming her little head off. "Mommy's coming!" I re-enter my room where my daughter is and pick her up. I first give her the medicine before giving her the bottle to maybe get her to sleep so the meds could set in. She's just about dosing off then my damn phone rings, making her cry out once more. I get her to quiet down a little before answering the damn thing without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Maya, please come over and help. Leyna's sick and my parents are somewhere with Auggie and I need-" I am suddenly cut off by a male voice calling my name to stop the rambling.

"Riley?" I don't know what's more shocking the person over the phone or my reaction to the person over the phone.

"L-l-lucas?"


	4. Chapter 4

A pissed Riley is not one to be reckoned with lol. Hey guys, look who's got an update! Your demand for this story has seriously warmed my heart in this short time! Thank you so much and I love and appreciate you guys so much, it's insane xoxoxo More is definitely on the way and I would love to hear from you guys so message, review, tell me what you think :)

Warning for language... they are in high school guys, so cuss words are present.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO :(

Chapter 4 Riley's POV

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. Listen, I got your number from Zay, I hope you don't mind," he starts.

"Well, seeing how it hasn't changed since 7th grade, nope don't mind at all," I sigh not even feeling like arguing about something so stupid. "What do you want Lucas?"

"Right. Well I was thinking that I could do the upcoming assignment and we switch up every other assignment so that there's no tension or discomfort much like this phone call," he offers, mumbling the last part, which kind of offended me.

"Or we can meet up in the library and get it done together. Nothing has to be awkward unless we make it that way. The sooner we get to work, the sooner it's over okay?" I counter because seriously who is he to suggest such a thing.

"I-I guess. We can meet up tomorrow after baseball practice, say 5:30ish?" he suggest.

"That's fine. Are we done here, I really need to attend to something," I say rocking a still fussy Leyna, who seems to have calmed a little.

"Yeah, I guess. See you tomorrow?"

"Yup," I say before hanging up the phone without another word so I could see to my child. Once I finally get her to sleep, Maya climbs into my window with Farkle not too far behind.

"What's up Sally?" greets Maya which I completely shut down.

"Shhh. Aleyna's sick and I just got her to sleep," I inform falling backward on my bed.

"What's wrong with my munchkin?" Farkle asks, walking over to the crib.

"Fever. Cough. Crying. A lot of crying. If things would have gotten worse, I would have taken her to the E.R." I say feeling completely drained.

"What's wrong Riles? You don't look so good either," says Maya, curling up to my side, where I then lay my head on her shoulder.

"Guess who called."

"Who?"

"Zay? I mean he's the only other close friend we have," guessed Farkle and how I wish it was him who called instead of _him._

"Nope. It was his best friend. I CANNOT believe that I have to work with him all year. You know he had the nerve to say we could switch off on every other assignment, so it wouldn't be awkward. I would never do that with any other partner, what makes him so special. And if it's awkward then he will make it that way. I don't give a damn about him or his stupid reasons for straight up abandoning us. And for the likes of her at that, fuck him and her!" I stand up from the bed and began pacing back and forth seriously getting pissed off while ranting endlessly. When I finally shut up to catch my breath, I come eye to eye to a smirking Maya and her smug boyfriend.

"What?"

"Seems a lot like you care Riles. I mean from that long winded rant, I would think you care a lot," Maya looks at me before smiling at Farkle.

"What are you talking about? I don't care about Lucas in anyway. I am completely past the situation of me and Lucas. He is with Missy now, and I have you guys and let's not forget the greatest blessing I could ever ask for. I am not thinking about Lucas and how Aleyna will never know him and how she will grow up without a father and how he's gonna be miserable for the rest of his life because he missed out on knowing and raising an amazingly beautiful girl and-" I stop mid-rant after realizing that I was indeed ranting.. about Lucas. I sit back down between my two best friends and just relive my exhausting day. A day filled with annoyance, hard work, a sick baby, and a douche calling my phone for the first time in over two years.

"Sorry guys. I'm just beyond stressed and being partnered with someone who has caused a great deal of it in my life has got me on edge."

"We get it Riles. We know how tough things have been since the whole Lucas situation, but you are not alone in this and you never will be," says Farkle.

"I love you guys and appreciate everything you do for me and Aleyna, more than you will ever know. And I know you guys love me so I'm asking for a favor here," I say gathering their attention. "Can you guys please go with me tomorrow with your partners? I don't wanna be alone and I have a gut wrenching feeling about this little meet up. I texted Katy and she said she would keep Leyna until Mom or Dad get off in order to bring her home. Please?! Please please please?!" I pout at two of the most important people in my life besides my little girl.

"Fine, but if little miss Missy show up, I might punch her. Just a fair warning for ya," says Maya leaning back on the bed without a care in the world.

"And I'll go to maintain this one," says Farkle smiling fondly at his girlfriend since 6th grade.

"I love it when you maintain me baby," winked Maya which is definitely when I stepped in to stop the grossness.

"There is a child in the room... my child and I don't wanna hear any of that so cool it guys," I tease, but am dead serious about the couple talk.

"Yeah a child that you had to make with the child's father in compromising positions. Besides you're just jealous that Farkle chose me," my best friend says sticking her tongue at me.

"You wish and spare me with the 'where babies come from' jokes," and we all laugh at my expense. I'm not jealous, far from it because I am beyond happy for them. It's just hard sometimes to be in the mist of their adorable mushiness and their raging hormones. After the talking calmed, we all settled in order to complete our homework while baby girl slept. Today has been real suckish, but that was before I knew what tomorrow held.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Riley's POV

At the end of classes the next day, Lucas awkwardly confirmed us meeting after his practice. I didn't tell him about Maya, Sarah, Farkle, and Zay joining us, because it's not that big of a deal when we all have a project due soon. For the time being it's just Maya, Farkle, Sarah, and I all laughing and talking about random things. Sarah has opened up a lot more since middle school and is now a really good friend of ours. She has her own no doubt, but we love having her around and vise versa. Soon it was close enough to 5:30 pm when we decided to get everything set up before the others arrived. We snagged a large enough table in the back so that we had room for our individual pairings. Around 5:45 pm, in walks Zay first, then Lucas, and then... _you have got to be kidding me!_ I glance at Farkle first, who is holding Maya's hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb up and down to soothe her. Then, I look at my best friend in the whole world who's face is a seriously scary mixture of a snarl and a mean mug.

"Uhm, I invited Missy and her partner to join us, if that's okay with you guys?" he says knowing full well no one at this table likes her, including Sarah who likes everybody.

"Seriously Huckleberry? Do we look like we want that-"

"Maya! Stop okay. Yes, they are welcome to join, let's just do it and get it over with," I interrupted before things got out of hand.

"Hi Riley."

"Charlie."

"Is Riley the only person you see at this table Charlie Gardner?" Maya teases knowing he used to have a crush, more like obsession, with me in middle school.

"Of course not, Maya, Farkle, Sarah," he simply says before discussing the assignment with Missy who Maya is glaring at while she herself glares openly at me.

"Okay, it says here that our first assignment is character discussion. So, I'm thinking we write down each character and summarize who they are individually. It's easier to keep this assignment simple and build up for every other project we are to do," I suggest diving right into it. I have yet to actually look at him, but I finally do when he doesn't say anything. No yay or nay leaves his mouth, so I glance up and see him just staring.

"Hello? Lucas?" I say waving my hand in front of his face in order to get his attention. He finally blinks back to life and I can't help but giggle at the whole thing. "Where did you go just now?"

"Oh, sorry, I just kind of drifted. So what were you saying?" he says changing the subject. I shrug it off and retell him my thoughts on the first assignment. We all call for a break after about 30 minutes, seeing how Maya was hungry and if she wasn't fed it would be no good. Everyone disperses and I am left sitting at the table with Lucas of all people to be stuck with. I get up and roam the library shelves looking for a book I think will really help on our project. When I reach a section way back in the corner I hear voices. Thinking it could be my two best friends, I follow the sounds and stop in my tracks when I see something that will haunt me for the rest of my days. I slowly back away to not startle the couple and return to my seat, damn the book.

"I thought you were getting a book that could be helpful to the project," questioned Lucas at my immediate return.

"Oh, uhm, I'll get it later before we leave."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." We sit there in awkward silence before he speaks up.

"So, how have you been Riles?" which startles me a little, being in my own thoughts and all.

"Fine. Good. I'm just great Lucas and you?" I stammer out, still processing what the hell I just saw.

"Eh, I'm okay I guess. Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little jumpy," he says actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little anxious to get home," I lie. "Speaking of home, how are your parents? Haven't heard from them in awhile, since..." I trail off. I haven't talked to Lucas's parents in a little over a year and a half. I loved his parents, but with everything that happened, I didn't wanna be an intruder, so I bowed out gracefully. Just when he was about to answer, I see Maya and Farkle walking in hand in hand, followed by Zay and Sarah.

"Hold that thought," I tell him as I race off pulling my best friends into a corner away from the other so they can't hear us.

"Riley what?" questions Farkle.

"Shhh. I'm about to show you something that is beyond insane. You can't say anything and you can't let them hear you," I warn.

"Who? Riles what's -" starts Maya before I cut her off.

"Shh, now follow me, quietly." I grab each of their hands and walk to the other side of the library. I peek around the corner first to make sure they can't see us, before I gestured for my friends to do the same. Both of their mouths dropped at the sight, much like mine did. We all watch for a second, before practically running, as quietly as we could, back to the other side.

"What did I just see?" asked Farkle.

"What the hell Riley?! How do you? When did you? Why did you? Oh my God," whisper-shouted Maya.

"I don't know okay. One minute I'm looking for a book and the next I am in need of bleach to blind myself. I don't know what to do. Should I tell? Should I let it go? What do I do Maya? Farkle?"

"Tell him."

"Nothing." They both say at the same time. I exchange looks between the couple, even more confused.

"Riley. We may not be friends with Lucas anymore, but you should tell him that his girlfriend is cheating on him with a guy who was once obsessed with you. We don't lie to each other, that includes him. He has a right to know," Farkle explained. He had a good point, but I don't feel I owe Lucas anything.

"I on the other hand, think you should say nothing. Let him figure it out his girlfriend's a whore. I mean seriously Lucas isn't our problem anymore, and I know he's Lee's father, but who cares. He lost that right when he abandoned us all for whatever shit reason he has. We don't owe him anything Riles, especially you," Maya countered against her boyfriend.

"I get that, but even though he did the hurting, I don't wanna be the one to hurt him. So for now, we won't say anything. Let's just meet back up with the others, go home because I miss my baby, and just figure all this out later," I suggest really not wanting to deal with this right now. They both agreed and we walked back to the table which now held, Zay, Sarah, Missy, and Charlie, who are fixing their clothes in a way they think is discreet. My friends and I all share a look before we sit down and continue our work. When we finally left after an hour more, I am stopped at the door by Charlie.

"Wait up Riley," he says slightly jogging to catch up with me. I quirk my eyebrow wondering what the hell does he have to say to me.

"What is it Charlie?" I question, getting to the point so that I can get to my baby.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Grab dinner and a movie? And if you're lucky I'll even pay half of the tab," he says which I hope for his sake is a joke. _The nerve!_

"That's sweet, but -"

"Hell no Gardner!" Maya pipes up when she and Farkle finally make it to the door.

"I think I was talking to Riley, Maya, but play your cards right, and maybe we can work something out," he winks which angers not only Farkle, Maya, and I, but also Zay, Missy, and surprisingly Lucas while Sarah just looks confused as hell.

"I suggest you keep it moving Gardner. I may not look like a threat, but when it comes to my girls, a whole new person appears," Farkle snarls at Charlie, seriously pissed off at his comments. It takes a lot for him to get really mad, seeing how he's one of the most reasonable people I know. But when he gets mad, he gets MAD.

"Is that a threat? Gotta say, I'm not scared of you Minkus," he smirks.

"You should be," Maya says. "When my baby gets mad, it's not safe for douches like you who doesn't want his favorite appendage removed that just so happens to match his personality."

"Is that right? Been thinking about my appendage baby? I could show you if you want-" Next thing I know, it is Lucas, not Farkle that collars up Charlie and pushes him against the library door. _Thank God we're the only ones in here._

"Lucas, don't!" I plead, which he ignores.

"You will leave, and if I catch you anywhere near Maya or Riley, it's you and me Gardner. Got it? You won't have to worry about a simple appendage because when I'm done with you, you will be unrecognizable. Get the hell out of here," he threats before finally letting go. Expecting him to heed the warning, Charlie just smirks.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he says with a wink in my direction before leaving and I felt sick to my stomach.

"I fucking hate him!" Maya exclaims, seriously wanting something bad to happen to him, I'm sure.

"Let's just hope he stays away," I sigh in relief mixed with a little fear at his last statement. I turn to face the last person I expected to stick up for my friends and I, since it's been so long since he has. "Thank you Lucas," I simply say before nodding towards my friends so that we can get the hell out of here. I give one last look his way before going out that door and heading for my car. The ride home is silent with us just processing everything that just happened added on to what we saw earlier. When we finally get to the loft, I walk in to Aleyna crying, mom running around like a chicken with her head cut off, and my dad on the phone listening intently to the person on the other end.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Leyna?" I say dropping everything and rushing to my baby's aide.

"Riley, sweetie, we have to go to the E.R. NOW!" my mom exclaims upon seeing me.

"What? Why?" I'm close to tears holding my baby to my chest, who is still screaming bloody murder.

"Riley, she has a 106 fever and she doesn't seem to be getting better. She's can't keep anything down, her breathing is erratic, and she keeps pulling on her ears. She's not okay, and we have to go now so we can find out what this is," she explains, packing the diaper bag. Just then dad hangs up the phone and informs us of what was discussed.

"Okay Dr. Alexander says to come right over, and she'll be waiting, it should be no problem. She thinks she knows what's going on based on the symptoms, but she wants to see her to be sure. Keep a cold rag on her forehead in order to somewhat maintain her fever until we get there." We all nod in understanding and gather everything before heading right back out the door. In the car, I am holding my clammy, fever stricken child, silently crying at how helpless I feel for not being able to help my baby. Maya and Farkle case me in as Auggie sits next to Farkle. They try to soothe me, but all I could do was cry and hold my baby close. I think to myself, how could my day possibly get worse and my day replies... challenge accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another update for you fabulous readers of mine! Sorry for the delay. So much going on and so many stories at once so it's kind of busy. However, I want to thank you guys for sticking with me and not giving up on me. Love you guys and appreciate you more than words can say xoxoxo

Chapter 6 Lucas's POV

I can't even begin to describe what the hell happened today in that library. Being around Riley, even for just a little while, brought back a glimpse of myself I haven't seen since my dad.. Anyway, all I know is Charlie Gardner better back off, or there will be hell to pay. I arrive home shortly after everyone left, and I go check on my momma. She's been really sick lately, and refuses to go to the hospital, but if she is worse then when I left her, we are going to the E.R., no if, ands, or buts about it. My sister Lennox, who is just five years old comes running to the door to greet me. I love this little girl more than anything and it is my job to protect her no matter what.

"Hey Len! Where's grandma?" I ask as I scoop her up and hug her close.

"With mommy. Mommy sick," she pouts up at me. I sigh at hearing that and walk towards the back where my mother lays.

"Grandma?"

"Oh hi sweet pea. How was school?"

"School was school. How's she doing?" I asked worriedly.

"She's better, but not by much. She still refuses to see a doctor though. It's almost like she wants to.." she shakes her head not finishing the state, and I sigh with relief of not hearing it.

"Well, she's going today. Grammy, help me get her ready please?" I ask, already moving around to gather a bag and clothes for my momma to change into. "Momma, you have to get up for me okay?"

"Why? What's happening?" she says while rising like I asked.

"We're going to the emergency room," I inform her. She shakes her head frantically.

"I'm not going to no emergency room. I am just fine right here. I'm getting better and I feel okay. No need for the doctor," she says staying seating on the edge of the bed.

"Momma, you are NOT fine! You have a fever, you're entire body has like shut down on you. You are NOT okay in the slightest. Mom you are sick and you need to get better. If not for yourself or for me, then for Lennox because she needs you to fight for her," I practically yell, but mindful of Lennox playing in her room. My mom and grandma just looks at me with sad expressions. I am beyond stressed out, scared, and heartbroken about how everything has gone in my life. I can guarantee a few tears escaped during my little rant, but there is no time for breaking down when my world is constantly falling apart.

"Okay baby," my mom finally agrees and stands the best she could before needing support. Grandma stays with Lennox while I drive mom to the hospital. There is no way my life at this moment could get worse... challenge accepted.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riley's POV

The crying has yet to stop from me or Aleyna as we rush throw the doors of the hospital. We're met immediately by the doctor upon our arrival. She plucks Leyna out of my arms, leaving me feeling cold, before rushing her into the nearest room to examine her. My family and I all crowded around the waiting room, praying that my little girl will pull through whatever she is going through right now. Minutes pass and nothing is said about her condition. Everything is silent except my cries and my family and friends concern for my well being. I'm not thinking about me, I am thinking about my baby in there who could be fighting for her life right now.

"Riles?" I hear Maya, but I'm not listening. "Riles? Please, let's go for a walk or something to clear your mind a little," she whispers to me. I look at her, I mean really look at her and see nothing but fear, concern, and love. I look around at my now sleeping brother, my parents who are huddled together comforting each other, and my best friends, looking at me as if I'm broken, which I kinda am. I look at their linked hands and all I can think of, all I want is to have that love and support from someone special like my parents and my best friends. But he chose her. He chose to leave me and go to her. I nod at Maya, who extends her hand to help me up, and we take a simple walk around the hospital with me in the middle and my friends by my side. Everything is silent until it wasn't when we hear shouting ahead.

"She is NOT well! She has to restart treatment or she will continue to get worse!"

"Why wasn't this caught months ago?! You said she was in the clear! What the hell is your job here? To give false hope, just to ruin people's lives? She's been avoiding this place because we all thought she was doing better until she wasn't! Now you are telling me, that she could fucking die if we don't restart a fucking treatment that we can barely afford! What the actual fuck?!" the guy yelled at the lady doctor.

"I understand that you're upset sir, but please calm down," the doctor begs.

"Upset? Calm down? You have no right to tell me to fucking calm down! Hell yeah, I'm upset, that is my mom in there! My mom! And you have the nerve to think or ask me to act a certain way when you tell me my mom could be fighting a losing battle with fucking cancer! So you know what, fuck you, fuck cancer, and this hospital," the guy says before going back into what I'm assuming is his mom's room and slams the door behind him.

"Wow, I feel like an asshole," I whisper to my friends. I can feel them look my way in confusion. "This guy could be losing his mom and I feel really bad for him. Here I am wallowing in my own pity when someone is really in need of some love and support."

"Riles? What the hell?" says Maya looking at me as if I've lost my mind.

"Riley, you are not selfish for waiting your child to be okay. Yes, it's sucks what that guy or anyone may have going on in their lives and families, but Aleyna is really sick. We don't know what it is or what it's doing to that little girl. You are one of the most caring people I know, and that is not selfish, nor does it make you an asshole," Farkle says looking me in the eye. I can feel myself tearing up all over again. My emotions have been extremely wacky lately, and before I know it I am sobbing my eyes out once again. My best friends comfort me, which makes me feel a little better, but then I feel shitty again. When they let go of me, I march over to the guy's hospital room and knock firmly.

"What are you doing?" whisper-shouted Maya, who trails behind me with Farkle behind her. Just before I could answer, the door swings open.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I heard your conversation and I just wanted to say I am so sorry for what-" I stop mid-sentence as I come face-to-face with the guy. My heart beats out of my chest, my breathing quickens rapidly, and my head is a pool of confusion, sadness, and heartbreak.

"Riley?"

"Lucas?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 No One's POV

 _Flashback_

 _Things are not going well whatsoever. That son of a bitch actually left, walked out like they were nothing. He was so selfish for so long, and now he's gone to be the shadow of a man he always was._

" _Mom. I know it sucks, but we don't need him in our lives anymore," he tried to reason with his heartbroken mother._

" _I get it baby. I know, but even though I saw this coming for quite some time, it still hurts you know. Especially for him to leave you and your sister like you don't matter," she sobs._

" _We never did matter Mama. While he was cheating on you, he was neglecting us. He ignored our presence except when he was drunk and wanted someone to blame. This isn't anyone's fault, but his own," he says getting more and more pissed at the situation. There wasn't a day since about the first year after the move that he didn't have some new bruise that he tried to hide. With his mother sick, and Lennox being so young, it was now up to him to make sure his family had all they needed. When that bastard finally left it was a sigh of relief, well in Lucas's case anyway. The only good thing in his life is the girl who stole his heart, Riley Matthews. Lucas and his family moved to New York the summer after 6_ _th_ _grade. He was sad to leave behind his friends and extended family, but his dad got a good job that paid more so they left home. He met his new friends and later girlfriend in the 7_ _th_ _grade when Riley fell into his lap on the subway. Upon arriving at school he learned they were in the same classes along with the blond he saw on the subway as well, and a kid with a weird name. Needless to say, those three really changed his entire life for the better. He and Riley started dating in 8_ _th_ _grade after a year of friendship and flirting. They've been solid ever since, and that is where his happiness lies, with Riley. Lately however, he has been incredibly stressed, neglecting his friends and finding no time to spend with his girlfriend of almost three years. Everything in his life has just been falling apart right before his eyes._

" _Lucas? Baby why don't you go out for awhile. Go have fun with your friends, with Riley. Don't worry so much about me honey, I'll be fine," his mom says smiling weakly at him. He nods, understanding that she wanted to be left alone for awhile. Just as he is exiting her room, where she now spent most of her days, the doorbell rings._

" _Hey baby," she smiles at him once he opened the door._

" _Riley. What are you going here?" he asks clearly confused. Her smile drops a little at his firm tone._

" _Well, uhm, you've been so busy dealing with whatever, that I wanted to invite you on an impromptu date. We can do whatever you want, I just miss you and wanna spend some time with you," she finishes. She didn't want to make him feel guilty, but was really nervous to say what she needed to tell him. He sighs in what feels like defeat and agree to go. He runs and says goodbye to his mom, his sister was at a sleepover this weekend, and his granny who moved in after Mama got sick was in her room. She smiles at him before lacing their fingers and walking to his car to leave. Maya and Farkle has her car for a date that they planned for themselves, so they dropped her off before leaving. They decided on a small cafe to eat and just catch up on everything._

" _So what's been going on? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long," she starts, sipping her water._

" _Nothing really. Just a lot going on."_

" _Oh, well anything I can help with?" He just shakes his head no before looking down at their intertwined hands._

" _Lucas."_

" _Riley." They say at the same time that causes them to chuckle at the moment. She gestures for him to go first, seeing how her news was just out of this world._

" _I've been thinking a lot lately... about us..."_

" _Really? What about us?" she smiles at him. He looks away from that knee weakening smile of hers, too painful to see fall when he says what he has to say._

" _Well, I decided that the best thing for us right now is to... break up," he blurts. Things go silent and when he finally makes eye contact, he sees her staring at him in shock. She rips her hand away from his and just sit there, tears streaming down her face._

" _W-w-why is that?" she stammers trying to make sense of what she was hearing._

" _Look it's not you, it's me-" he starts, but she cuts him off._

" _Don't give me that cliché bullshit! Just say what you have to say, so you don't waste anymore of my time," she seethes at him._

" _Okay fine. I have a lot on my plate right now and-"_

" _That you can't tell me? That you can't confide in me about? I've been your girlfriend for almost three years, and your best friend for four. Why the hell do you think that I wouldn't be there for you if you needed me?"_

" _Listen, it's not like that. It's something I have to deal with on my own and you're just another distraction that I-"_

" _Oh, I'm a distraction now am I? Me loving you, caring about you, and being there for you makes me a distraction? Okay then Lucas, consider yourself distraction free. I'm out of here," she says grabbing her sweater and purse to leave._

" _Riley! Riley, wait. At least let me take you home," he says running after her._

" _Fuck you. I can get myself home. Goodbye Lucas!" she says power walking down the street. He stands there calling her name, but she remains looking forward._ What the hell did I just do? _He thinks to himself, watching her as she disappeared from his life. Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm and turns around to face the person with no boundaries._

" _Hey, I saw that. Looks like you're in need of a good time. Interested?" she says caressing his arm still._

" _Uhmm, no I'm not Missy. Goodbye," he says walking inside to pay their bill before heading to his car to go home. Seeing how summer was fast approaching, he spent less time at school and more time at him tending to his mom. The first couple of weeks, he called and texted Riley constantly to try and fix things, but she ignored him. After that he gave up completely avoided her and their friends at school and then all summer. All he had was his best friend Zay who moved to New York during the 8_ _th_ _grade and eventually a very persistent Missy. The more Riley ignored him, the more Missy paid attention to him. She was calling, texting, and bumping into him at the most random of places. Eventually when he decided Riley wasn't coming back, he agreed to one date, and he's been with Missy ever since. He's not happy, far from it, but he did what he did and it came to the ultimate price of losing the one person he loved more than anything._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riley's POV

 _Flashback_

 _I don't even know where I was headed, I just wanted to get as far away from him as I possibly could. Feeling a little tired, I decided to go into a near by store and call Maya to come and get me. I feel really bad about breaking their date, I just wanna go home._

" _Hey Riles," she answers a little too breathless for my liking. Now I feel really bad mixed with a little disgust._

" _Hey Peaches. Uhmmm, I'm sorry to interrupt what I hope to be a normal fully clothed date, but can you please pick me up?"_

" _Sure, but what happened to your boyfriend? Why not have Ranger Rick take you home?" she questions curiously._

" _Well, uhm, see he's not my boyfriend anymore," I say feeling myself getting choked up once more._

" _Why? What happened?"_

" _I'll tell you later. Can you please just come and take me home? Please?" I am begging at this point. I quickly give her my location and sit on a nearby bench to wait for her. Ten or so minutes later and I see her and Farkle pulling up in my car. I quickly leave the store and climb into the backseat feeling a little more than exhausted at this point._

" _What happened Riles?" asked Farkle this time._

" _I honestly don't know. Just please take me home," I whisper, leaning into my seat trying to figure everything out. We finally make it to my house and I immediately dash for my room. As I expected, my best friends didn't go anywhere, but stayed right there with me. I have no more tears left to cry, I just feel so numb right now. I really have to figure out what I'm gonna do before it's too late._

" _Talk to us Riley! Now," I will never understand how Farkle can be sweet yet firm when things get serious. I sigh deeply before telling them everything that happened up until the point they had to come and pick me up. When I'm done, I feel emotionally, physically, and mentally drained. I collapsed on the bed and dosed off to a restless sleep._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

No One's POV

 _While Riley's asleep a fuming Maya and a pissed off Farkle are talking in their sleeping bags on the floor._

" _I can't believe he did that! What the hell has been going on with him lately anyway?" she whisper-shouted at her boyfriend, not to wake Riley._

" _I have no idea. He's been avoiding pretty much all of us. When I tried to talk to him a few days ago, he made up an excuse and left. My concern though is Riley. She's been really sad lately and just not her usual happy self," he says looking over at his best friend, who's fast asleep._

" _Well she did just get dumped," Maya seethed. "Next time I see him, I'm kicking his ass."_

" _That only explained today, not the last few weeks.." he trails off. "Hopefully she tells us what's going through her mind in the morning," he says before cuddling up to his girlfriend and dosing off to sleep._

 _The next morning, Riley was the first one up. She yawned and stretched ready to get her day started. She stood up from her bed, almost tripping over what appeared to be her two best friends. Confused, she wondered what in the world they were doing there, until she remembered. Her okay mood turned into a complete downer. She flops back on her bed and pulls the covers up over her, just laying there and thinking. She began to cry for what felt like the hundredth time in just two days. Her soft sniffles were just loud enough to stir Maya awake, which she didn't notice until she felt the dip in her bed. Not even caring who it was, she rolled over into the embrace of her best friend since she was 5 years old and just cried her little heart out._

" _What's going on with you Riles?"_

" _You're all g-g-gonna hate me," she sobbed._

" _We could never hate you," comes the voice of a groggy Farkle._

" _You will. When I tell you, you will," she whimpered, moving herself closer to Maya._

" _Honey, not matter what happens, we aren't going anywhere. No matter what you say to us, we will always be right here. Ring power remember?" Maya smiles holding up her hand with the matching promise ring that Riley got them for her 14_ _th_ _birthday. This makes Riley half-sob and half-chuckle before intertwining their hands. By now, Farkle is laying on the other side of the bed, casing Riley in-between two of the most important people in her life._

" _Guys... I'm p-p-pregnant," she manages to stammer out. The young couple share a look over their best friend's head, not really knowing what to say._

" _How? What?" Maya is the first to comment._

" _I think you know how. I found out a few days ago. Yesterday, I confirmed it at the doctors that I was indeed almost three months pregnant. I wanted to tell Lucas right away, so I had you guys drop me off before taking the car. I was gonna tell him, until he dumped me," she sniffles, a few stray tears still falling._

" _So what are we gonna do?" Farkle asks._

" _We?" Riley says looking at him._

" _Yes we. You can't think that you are alone in this. We are all in this together. Whatever you decide, we are right there with you," chimed in Maya._

" _I love you guys so much," Riley says as the tears once again flow._ Goddamn this hormones! _She thinks._

" _Well, we'll just all have to get used to them," laughed Farkle._

" _I said that out loud didn't I," Riley chuckled._

" _Yeah, you tend to still do that a lot," Maya says. They all burst into laughter, the first for Riley in a few weeks. She had no idea what she was gonna do, but she knew with these two in her life, she could do just about anything._

Lucas's POV

"What are you doing here?" I hear myself ask the girl I've loved since I was 14 years old.

"Oh my gosh. Lucas I am so sorry to hear about your mom, I didn't know you were the guy. I mean we heard shouting and everything, but we never saw a face, well your face. H-h-how, how is your mom?" she asks looking very very concerned and my heart swelled. After everything I've done, after pushing her away, abandoning her and our friends, and dating Missy, she still seems to care.

"She's, I mean she is," I sigh in frustration. "It's not looking too good for her." Her eyes water with unshed tears, and my already broken heart, breaks just a little more.

"I'm so sorry. Can I see her? Please? I know I haven't been around a lot, and I know she probably hates me, but can I please just see her for a little while?"

"Riles, she doesn't hate you," with that I stand aside and let her in followed by Maya and Farkle. "She's been in and out so don't be offended if she seems incoherent." Riley nods in understanding as Maya and Farkle just stand off to the side.

"Hi Mrs. Friar," Riley smiles down at my mom. My mom turns to face her and what I thought to be her needing me in case things went bad, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Riley! Hey honey! I've missed you," she says with a weak tone, but strong voice. Riley hugs her gently, I'm assuming not to harm her.

"I've missed you too Mrs. Friar," she's now sitting at her bedside in the chair I once occupied.

"How many times have I told you, call me.."

"Rachel, I know. I didn't know if the same rules applied," she chuckled which kind of made me ache more. I ruined their relationship in the process of ruining mine.

"Always dear, they always apply." She then spots Maya and Farkle and greets them as well. It's crazy to think that these are the same people, along with Zay, that I used to associate with. They kept me grounded, and my mom, Lennox, and grandma all adored them. They have always been there for me, even when I stopped being there for them. They all sit around and chat for a bit until Riley's phone goes off. She quickly stands and heads off to the corner to take the call. When she finally hangs up, she has a strange look on her face. She smiles half-heartedly at my mom.

"That was my dad. They found some stuff out and we have to go now," she says to Maya and Farkle who just nod in understanding. "It was great to see you again Rachel. I will definitely be back soon," she kisses my mom's cheek and they all walk towards the door. Curiously, I walked out with them, just in time to see Mr. Matthews jog up to them.

"She just came out of the examination room, and the doctor said that we could see her, but we wanted to wait for you," he explained. _Who was he talking about? Why were they here?_

"Is she okay? Please tell me Leyna is okay," Riley pleaded wanting to know that much.

"The doctor didn't say, but she didn't look as if she had really bad news. We'll just have to go and see sweetie." They three teens nodded at that last statement. Just as they were turning around to leave this wing, I couldn't help but ask.

"Who's Leyna?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 No One's POV

"Mr. Friar. Surprising to see you here," Cory says awkwardly. He knows all about everything, but he left the deciding up to Riley and not himself. He never hated Lucas for his decisions, but he didn't like the impact they had on his daughter and granddaughter.

"You as well Mr. Matthews, but I'm confused, who's Leyna? Is she a relative or something?" he asks curiously. Her father and her best friends all turned to look at Riley. Not knowing what to say and not knowing if she was gonna say something or not.

"Riley? Are you okay?" Lucas says moving a little too close for her liking. The only thing on her mind is getting to her child and that is exactly what she decided on doing.

"Come on guys, let's go see what the doctor had to say. Tell your mom that I will be back to visit tomorrow if not again tonight," she says as she jogs away to see about her daughter. She doesn't look back to see if her dad, Maya, or Farkle are following, she just has a one track mind and that was enough to not think about Lucas possibly meeting his daughter sooner than she had hoped. When she finally gets to the children's wing, she sees the doctor, her mom, and a sleeping Auggie, with the adults talking.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here. What's going on? Is she okay? What's wrong with my baby?" she rambled asking question after question.

"Riley, sweetheart calm down. Aleyna is fine, just let the doctor explain okay?" She nods meekly at her mom's soothing nature.

"Okay, well Aleyna has a respiratory and ear infection. It started off as a cold that just seemed to worsen over time. However, she will be fine with antibiotics and ear drops that I am prescribing for her. Right now she's asleep, and we're gonna keep her overnight to see her reaction to the first dosage of medication, but she can leave in the morning." They all sigh in relief at the news, happy that it isn't as bad as they originally thought.

"Can we see her? I mean I'm definitely staying, but can we see my daughter?" Riley begged.

"Of course, just be mindful of her being asleep. The others can stay for a few minutes only, but you can stay since you're the mother," she reassures.

"You're a mother?" They all turn to face the new yet familiar voice coming from behind them. Everyone looks at Riley with sad eyes, while Riley is just standing in shock and complete horror.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Maya is the one to say something after the long awkward silence.

"I came to make sure your family member was gonna be okay, seeing how you guys did the same for my mom. Riley, you're a mother?" he repeats himself, coming closer while Riley is backing away.

"I can't deal with this right now. Let's go everyone, so you guys can see Leyna, except you," she says pointedly at Lucas, walking away with the doctor. She cannot believe that he followed them. If it wasn't obvious before, she was trying to avoid this exact thing before she actually saw her child. Upon entering the room, Riley immediately ran to her baby's bedside. Her poor baby had an IV in her arm and looked so helpless, but at least the color was coming back to her face.

"Mommy love you so much Love Bug! And I promise, I'm gonna make more time for you and be there for you always. You're my baby girl and I'm so blessed to have you in my life. Mommy was so scared she could have lost you," she whispers while stroking her daughter's soft light brown curls. She let out a small sob before she let the others see her. She was fast asleep, but like Riley, they all wanted to actually see that she was okay. Moments later the doctor came in, asking them to leave so that mommy and baby could get some much needed rest. Riley kisses and hugs her family and friends goodbye, and tells them that she will call if something happens and when Aleyna wakes up so she can talk to them.

"I love you guys. See you tomorrow," she waves goodbye once more before walking back into the hospital room. Not too long after, there's a knock on the door. She stands up from where she was texting Maya and watching over her baby girl, and answers the door to the offending noise that could've woken up her daughter. None other than Lucas Friar stands on the other side of the door, hand in mid-air ready to knock again. He quickly retracts his hand and nods for her to leave the room to talk to him. _Time to face the music._ She thinks as she follows him to a quiet corner in the waiting room for some privacy.

"You're staying here with you mom? What about your dad?" she says trying to avoid the subject just a little bit longer.

"Stop avoiding this and tell me. When did you become a mother? More importantly is she mine?"

"Lucas -"

"No, Riley! I need to know! Did you deliberately keep me away from my daughter? Does she belong to me?"

"She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to me. You don't get to question the decisions I've made for myself and my child," she whisper-shouts at him, really pissed off now.

"Don't you think I had a right to know I was a father?"

"You did when I tried to tell you, but you lost any and all rights when you neglected me, cheated on me, and dumped me!"

"W-w-what what are you talking about? I never cheated on you!"

"Then where the hell did Missy come from? That situation couldn't have been some random fling seeing how she's still around. She's been around for almost two fucking years Lucas! We weren't broken up for a whole month before you guys were out and about together. You flaunted her like I didn't matter! Not only did she used to bully me, she always wanted you and the fact that you caved to someone so manipulative, rude, crude, and a slut is just beneath you," she says getting a little louder, attracting the attention of a few patients still in the waiting room.

"Lower your voice okay," he says looking around. "I never cheated on you like I said. I didn't start dating Missy until that summer -"

"Which was just a week away!" she interrupted.

"Later in the summer! For godsakes let me talk! I didn't start dating her until towards the end of summer, after you completely ignored my calls, texts, emails, and the one time I showed up to your house. I took a hint okay, after weeks of pining I got what you were trying to say. Yeah, I caved because I was heartbroken and she was persistent -"

"Oh so you were heartbroken. You? Let's see I am the one to be neglected, I am the one who put in the effort to try and fix us, I am the one who gets dumped, and I am the one who has raised a baby for almost two years by myself. So, tell me again how the fuck YOU were heartbroken," she is seething now, you can almost see the steam coming from her ears.

"I know okay. I know, but what was I suppose to do. So much was going on and I didn't know how to handle it."

"How about come to me? Talk to me and maybe we could've handled it together. I ignored you because I felt rejected and scared. The day you broke my heart is the day I found out I was pregnant. I came right over to tell you so we could figure out everything together. After that I was so done with everything. If it wasn't for Maya and Farkle and eventually my family, I wouldn't be here and neither would my daughter. You literally broke me and it took me thinking about her for me to put myself back together. It was hard to stay away, but I didn't know what to do. Then I heard about you and Missy and it was the final straw. I became isolated at my house except when it was time for me to go to work. I had to do what was best for me and that was not you at the time. I wanted to tell you because regardless of if we were together or not, a girl needs her father. But things got worse with you being a complete jerk and flaunting that person around, I stopped trying to tell you. I instead channeled that energy into being a good mom, working on my future, and providing for my little girl," she finally finishes with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm really sorry Riley," he whispers.

"Are you? Are you sorry?"

"I really am. As soon as I watched you walk away, I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life, but I didn't know what to do. My mom was diagnosed with cancer and my dad left us to fend for ourselves. I was between a rock and a hard place and I took it out on the best thing that ever happened to me. So yeah, I'm truly unbelievably and completely sorry for hurting you," he says looking her right in the eye to convey his sincerity.

"Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry for not saying anything, but I had my reasons."

"I understand." An air of pregnant silence overwhelms them, not awkward just not knowing what to say next. "So, me a dad?" We chuckle at that.

"Well, yeah and I'm a mom."

"Can I meet her?"

"Well, I don't know if you're ready or if I am, but how about we start slow?" she said while getting her phone from her pocket. She pulls up a recent picture of herself and her little girl at the park. She hands the phone to Lucas and shows him what he's been missing for almost two years.

"Oh my God. She is gorgeous," he whispers in awe of the little girl with his color hair, his nose, Riley's chocolate colored eyes, and Riley's smile.

"Yeah, she's beautiful. A mixture of you and me," she smiles down at the picture.

"Tell me about her please," he pleads with earnest eyes.

"Well, uhm, her name is Aleyna Penelope Matthews. She will be two on November 20th, and she's a ball of energy when she's not sick. She eats just about anything and loves to get into everything. She gets easily attach to everyone she comes across. I swear, once you meet her, you have a friend for life," she chuckles at that. "She gives the greatest hugs and little kisses. She's just the best thing to ever come into my life," she finishes smiling at the thought of her daughter.

"I really can't wait to meet her. When we're both ready," he says.

"Like I said, she gets attached rather quickly and I don't want her to meet her daddy just for him to disappear when it all becomes too much."

"I would never do that Riley."

"This is a baby, a human being that we're talking about. She's a lot of responsibility, one that I've accepted fully. But you didn't sign up for this, you didn't ask to be a teenage parent. I mean I didn't either, but I take being a mom very seriously because that little girl is my world. You left me, I can't trust that you won't do the same to her. Now that you know, I won't keep anything from you regarding her. I will send pictures, videos, answer questions, whatever you want. But I can't fully let you into my daughter's life without being sure that you'll stay. No matter who you are with now or in the future, she is supposed to be your constant always. Can you do that?"

"I mean, I can try."

"I don't need you to try Lucas, I need you to say it and then do it. Until you can, she can't get too attached to you just yet. Hell we're not even friends anymore. Until I can trust you with my heart, my baby girl, I can't. Sorry," she smiles sadly at him.

"I get it, really I do. But somehow I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna prove it to you, myself, and everyone who's given up on me that I can be the person to not only step up, but be who I'm meant to be," he says rising up from his seat. "I better go. I will see you around Riley," he says before kissing her on the cheek and waving goodbye. As he rounds the corner to the other wing, she watches him retreat feeling like a burden has finally been lifted, and yet feeling like a new one has formed. She rises from her seat and goes back into the hospital room that holds her little girl. She stands at the foot of the bed, just watching Aleyna as she sleeps.

"I believe in you Lucas, you just have to believe in yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Riley's POV

The next morning I am packing up the remainder of our belongings before I take my baby girl home. There are a few papers to sign, but I have one more stop to make before that happens. Mom and dad are here with Auggie to watch her while I handle the matter at hand. I come around the corner and knock on door 201, same as yesterday. I am greeted with a familiar face who I've missed terribly.

"Riley!" I am tackled into a bear hug of great proportions. I will never get how someone so small could pack so much strength.

"Lennox! I missed you so much Lady Bug!" I smile lifting her up into my arms for a proper hug. "You've gotten so big!"

"I know! I'm 8 now!" she smiles that adorable toothless smile.

"I know. Sorry I missed your birthday, but how about soon I take you out for a Riles and Lennie day huh?"

"Yay!" she cheers as she throws her little arms around my neck in excitement.

"Lennox? Who's at the door?" a female voice calls. I step into view of the other occupants of the room and just stood by the door, out of the way.

"Hi, Grammy Faye," I smile at the elderly woman sitting in a chair next to Rachel on the bed.

"Riley?! Oh, dear, I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaims while rushing up to pull me into an even bigger hug than Lennox. "It's great to see you sweetheart!"

"You too Grammy!" When we finally part, I sit Lennox down on the floor before approaching Rachel, who now has tears in her eyes.

"Riley?" she croaks out in a barely there whisper.

"He told you?" She nods her head in affirmation. "I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't know what to do at the time. And I didn't know how you would react to everything. After he broke up with me, I was a wreck, and I thought-" I choked out a sob at the feeling of disappointing this woman who meant so much to me, and yet I didn't think enough of her to tell her about Aleyna.

"Riley, honey, I'm not mad. You did what you had to do and that is understandable. This doesn't take away my love or appreciation of you for coming into our world. I wish I could've met her, held her when she was born, but for now I'll settle for knowing she exist and maybe seeing a few pictures," she smiles at me through her tears. With tears of my own, I smile and nod as I pull out my phone to show her the pictures of my little girl from birth to now. She stares in awe at the adorable creature that was created because of her son and I, and my heart absolutely melted. The fact that she's sick and so far not getting better, I really wish I told her, that she got to meet her and hold her and play with her.

"She's so beautiful honey," she smiles at me again which warms my heart and tear it to shreds all at the same time.

"Would you like to meet her? We're checking out today and I have a few papers to sign. I could bring her back here so that you can meet your granddaughter," I say in a whisper. I don't know how much or if Grammy knows, so I decided to keep quite until I do.

"You don't have to do that. My son told me everything, from what he did, to this very moment. He has to earn the right to call that beautiful little girl his and I would never pressure you into doing something you're not okay with."

"Rachel, I loved you and still do as another mother figure. You welcomed me with open arms, before Lucas and I were together and after now that we've broken up. I would never keep you from her because my issue is with the guy who left and broke my heart, not his mother who did nothing but love me. Today, I will bring her to meet her amazing smokin' hot grandmother who she is gonna fall in love with, no questions asked. Yeah she might meet Lucas, maybe even Grammy and Lennox, but she has family besides my immediate, so she should get to know them. I want her to know them more than anything, but you right now are my main priority and not because you're sick, but because you are the absolute best and she deserves to be surrounded by the absolute best," I smile at her with fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I can't wait to meet her." I smile before turning to leave the room without another word. Back in the room, I walk in on the nurse holding the forms for me to sign and the doctor talking to my parents about what needs to be continued at home for Leyna's care. After wrapping things up, I ask my mom and dad to leave and get everything ready for our return home. Once they questioned why, I explained that I have someone who wants to spend a little time with Aleyna. My dad understood immediately and agreed to return in about an hour or so to pick us back up. My mom went along with him, her face scrunched up in confusion, but I'm sure dad will explain everything to her later. Taking a deep breath, I make my way back to Rachel's room. I look over at my baby who is just content in my arms.

"Okay Love Bug! Mommy has some people she wants you to meet. Don't worry, they are really nice and they really wanna know you. I need you to be good for mommy okay?"

"Otay mommy," she grins up at me.

"That's my big girl. Okay ready?" She nods enthusiastically and smiles. Taking one more cleansing breath, I turn the door handle and re-enter the room. As I feared, Lucas has now returned to the room with what looks like food for his sister and Grammy and a bag of household items.

"Riley?" he stares at me in utter shock.

"Hi Lucas," I smile slightly at him. All eyes on me, some in confusion (mostly Grammy and Lennox) and some tear filled (Rachel and Lucas). I decided it was time to introduce my little girl to the world of the unknown. "So uhm, Leyna honey, these are my friends. Can you say hi baby girl?" She looks up at all of the unfamiliar faces and waves shyly. "Lucas, Rachel, Grammy, Lennox, I would like you all to meet... my daughter," I smile sadly at Rachel as she is now full blown crying at seeing Aleyna in person.

"Oh my dear Riley. I didn't know you had a baby," Grammy says walking towards me with tears now in her eyes. "How old is she?" I avoid eye contact.

"She'll be two on November 20th," Lucas says before I could. My head snaps up and looks into his eyes. He's smiling at me and I can't help but to smile back. He remembered. He actually remembered and I don't know if what I feel is complete warmth or heartbreak.

"She's beautiful," Lennox says now standing in front of me. I smile down at the greatest little girl I've ever known besides my baby.

"How would you like to carry her over to your mama for me?"

"Can I?" her eyes are filled with excitement. I transfer Aleyna from my arms to Lennox's who immediately secures the baby in her arms.

"Hi, Aleyna," she smiles at her. The only thing my daughter did was smile and hug on tight to the unfamiliar yet comforting embrace of the little girl. Lennox slowly walks over to Rachel's bedside and gently places her on the bed with the help of Lucas who was near by. I walk over and stand right next to Lucas who hasn't taken his eyes off of Aleyna since she entered the room. I tap his shoulder, indicating that I wanted to talk to him for a second. When he looked up at me, he got the hint, and we headed out to the hallway for privacy. All is silent with us just looking at each other, not really knowing where to start.

"I don't owe you anything," I start off. "For a year and eight months I've raised a beautiful, happy, and healthy little girl. I worked my ass off to provide for her. I've loved her, cared for her, and have been there for her since the day she was born. I had my family, Maya, Farkle, and Maya's mom, but in terms of a parent... I was alone. You left me alone, by myself to grow up and be an adult worthy enough to be that little girl's mother. It was hard, but I did it. I survived it because I had someone to live for, I had someone to fight for. But through it all, I missed you every single day. On the days she was sick, on the days where she would do the cutest things, on the days where she would learn something new, on the bad days when I was so stressed out and just needed to be held, I missed you like crazy. Funny thing is, I never hated you. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you," I take a deep breath. "I meant what I said yesterday, but Rachel deserves more and I realized that so do you. This will take time, this will not be easy, but I'm willing to try if you are. I want her to know her father because despite everything, choosing you is something I will never regret. I used to envision my future with you and though it's different now, I never doubted your ability to love and be an amazing father when the time came. The time is now for you to show me that I've always been right about you. It's time for you to be the man I've always known you could be. Go in that room and get to know you daughter. We're gonna take this slow, but it's time we both own up to the mistakes and move forward. Go Lucas, it's time," I say with tears still streaming from the start to finish. Things are once again silent with us just standing there looking at each other, but this time with tears and smiles painting our faces. He grabs me into tight hug before intertwining our hands and walking back into the room. He heads over to his mother's bed while I sit next to Grammy, talking to her and Lennox. Every once in awhile I snap a picture or ten of Aleyna with her father and grandmother, loving the interaction and seeing my little girl laughing and smiling the whole time. I texted my dad and told him to give us another hour. With all the fun she was having, she would soon tucker out which would make it easy to put her to bed. Sooner then I was hoping, my dad was due to come pick us up at any minute.

"I will definitely be coming back soon. I don't know about tomorrow because this little nugget needs her meds and a day of rest, but we will be back," I kiss Rachel's cheek before letting her say her goodbyes to Aleyna. In the meantime, I say my goodbyes to Lennox and Grammy.

"Don't forget we're due for a Riles and Lennie day soon, so be prepared for a lot of fun," I say to Lennox who is clinging onto my neck.

"Can't wait," I kiss her cheek before setting her down. I hug Grammy and inform her that I will see her soon. Just then I get a text from my dad indicating that he was outside waiting. Lucas picks up Leyna and carries her out to the car while I carry my purse and her diaper bag. All is silent as we walk outside of the hospital together, almost like a family. Approaching my dad's car, I set my things down into the front and help Lucas strap Aleyna into her seat. When all was settled, I asked my dad for a minute which he answered with turning away from myself and the father of my daughter.

"Thank you Riley, for today. It really has been amazing seeing her and holding her. And my mom is definitely in love," he chuckles after breaking the silence. I let out a chuckle of my own before responding.

"I want her to know you guys. Rachel deserves to know her and I'm so mad at myself for waiting so long to tell her. Everything was just going so fast and getting so crazy that I wasn't thinking. I'm glad I was able to do this for Rachel today. And for you as well. You deserve to know your daughter because despite everything she deserves to know her father and even though all of that stuff went down between us, I believe in you and your ability to love, support, cherish, and treat her like the princess she is. I know that you will be a great father to her and any future children you may have. I just need you to really believe it or this... it won't work. Believe in yourself like I do, like I always did," I look back at the car and see Leyna dozing off and my dad on the phone, probably with mom. "I have to go, but Aleyna and I go to the park Saturdays between 12-2 pm. You have an official invite to spend the afternoon with us if you'll accept. You don't have to decide now, text when you're ready, no pressure. See you later Lucas," I smile before embracing him in a warm hug before I kiss his cheek goodbye. One last glance and dad is pulling out of the parking lot towards home. Just as we got on the road, a text alert sounds on my phone.

 _ **See you on Saturday :)**_

 _Yes you will :)_

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. This might just turn out the way I could only ever dream about.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Did you miss me?! Nah, but I'm so sorry for not updating anything in a long time! School and my sucky job has been getting in the way. I've been working on this chapter and a few others for awhile now, as well as new stories that I will start just as soon as I finish at least two more stories that are already in progress! That means a lot of more Rucas, Joshaya, Smarkle, and whatever other ship goodness. I do NOT however, write an honest to goodness Rarlie story because just eww, but send prompts if you want your couple in a one-shot or story of their own. Also to those who have been wanting stories and have sent me prompts already, I am unbelievably sorry for the delay. It's all a work in progress I swear and no story will ever be left unfinished. Be patient with me because as much as I love writing, especially for you guys, school is my priority right now until graduation in just 2-3 more semesters. So here it is, the next chapter and I know it's short, but more to come! I hope you guys enjoy xoxoxo

Chapter 10 No One's POV

Every Saturday since, Riley and Aleyna were joined by Lucas for their annual mother-daughter day. That was four weeks ago, and things couldn't be better. Not only was Lucas apart of her life again, but he and Riley have been able to be friends again. They genuinely and easily welcomed each other back into their lives with an added bonus. It's Monday morning and Lucas offered to drive Leyna to daycare and Riley to school, which Riley happily accepted. It's almost scary how totally in sync they were and how much time they spent together. After bidding their baby farewell, they drove to school in silence except for the radio playing. That is, until Lucas broke the silence.

"I'm breaking up with Missy," he announced. Riley looked over at him from the passenger seat, stunned. She never pressured him on dealings with his life. She didn't like Missy and would die before she let her anywhere near her baby, but she knew that she had to respect her as Lucas's girlfriend, no matter how difficult.

"Why?" she questioned simply.

"You were right. I didn't want you to be right, so I continued to see her, to try and see if there was anything redeemable there. The funny thing is, I wasn't even heartbroken that I caught her and Gardner in bed together. I have known for awhile, but I never thought about leaving her because I thought I deserved it I guess.

"No one deserves that. No one deserves to be lied to or cheated on. Sorry you had to find out that way," she sympathizes.

"You know I saw them that day."

"What day?"

"Our first group meetings. I saw what you, Maya, and Farkle saw. I came back to the library before Zay and I heard the noises, but I saw you first. I saw you looking like you just witnessed a murder. When you left, I decided to see for myself, and yeah. I left after I saw you bring the others to see what you did. I know you wanted to tell me, and so did Farkle, but I knew. Charlie wasn't the only one, by a long shot. I guess, I just got used to it. I didn't feel anything, until you said those words to me at the hospital about taking being a parent seriously and to put her first. I realized that what's best for her and me is to eliminate the negative. Zay's done a good job of keeping me sane when we broke up, but I know that Missy was toxic. I didn't want that to affect me as a person anymore or as a parent. It's time to refocus on what's important, and feeling like the biggest loser dating the biggest manipulator, isn't something I want Aleyna to see. Whoever I date, now or later, will be apart of her life and I would never want that to be someone who is more damaged than me. I'm not perfect and still have a long way to go, but I want to be better for my daughter, for Aleyna," he explains.

"Thank you for that. I would never ask you to give up a relationship. I would never keep Aleyna away from you. However, Missy is toxic and I'm glad you see that now before Leyna grows up to understand the ways of manipulating. I want her to be a good person and be surrounded by good people. I'm sorry being a father caused you to end a relationship, but as a man, I'm proud that you're starting to realize that you deserve so much better, no matter what happened in the past." They had just pulled into the school parking lot and before he could come to a complete stop, Riley leans over the console and wraps him up in a warm embrace.

"I was right in originally planning a family with you because no matter if we're together or not, you're a good guy and I've always known that," she says before letting go and exiting the car. He just sits there for a second, smiling at her retreating figure. He hurriedly grabbed his backpack and hers and intertwined their fingers, walking through the school doors hand and hand. The first people to notice them were Maya and Farkle, who used Riley's car to get to school.

"Hey guys. Wassup?" Lucas greets, hand still encased in Riley's.

"Hey. Wassup with that?" Maya says, gesturing to their hands.

"We're just friends Maya. You and I hold hands all of the time," Riley smirks at her best friend.

"We do. But we also DIDN'T date, have sex, break up, and have a kid together," she fires back with her own smirk. She seriously has no filter.

"Well, while all that may be true, Lucas has a girlfriend. We're just friends who just so happen to co-parent," Riley counters before letting go of Lucas's hand, to both of their dismay, and entering her locker combination.

"So, what's new? Did you guys get engaged yet? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," she laughs unpacking her backpack and grabbing her books for first and second period.

"Not yet. He's waiting for the right time," she smiles over at Farkle who just fondly rolls his eyes. "But, what's really going on with you and Huckleberry over here?" Lucas has since went to his own locker and is now talking to Zay.

"Nothing really. We just get along now. We hang out from time to time and he joins Aleyna and I on our Saturday outings," she shrugs her friends off.

"Riley, not to be as bold as Maya, but I know you and I like to think I still know a little bit when it comes to Lucas. The way you've been looking at each other lately, holding hands, hanging out, that's not just friend behavior. This is us you're talking to, spill it," Farkle smiles at his best friend.

"Fine, I like him okay. I can slowly, but surely see the Lucas I used to know, my Lucas. I mean, just because we broke up and the sight of him pissed me off royally, doesn't mean I stopped caring about him or even loving him. I can't love him though. He broke my heart and plus he's with Missy. Even if we were to go there, we still have Aleyna to consider. I would NEVER put my baby in the middle of such circumstances. The back and forth that has occurred between Lucas and I since he moved here is something Leyna just doesn't need to go through. I trust him with her, she loves him and he loves her, but how do I know that he won't just up and disappear from my life again? I mean, it's one thing for us to be friends for Aleyna's sake and my benefit, but I can't trust that he won't hurt me again," she confesses.

"Have you guys talked about it? I mean, you guys have been spending so much time together, graduation isn't far off, and until you guys have a serious conversation of what everything means, you will be left feeling even more confused later," Maya chimes in.

"I know okay, but none of that eases my fears of either rejection or heartbreak."

"Okay, neither of those things are realistic thinking. Rejecting you is just something that he would never do. He's spent all of 7th and 8th grade pinning for you, got you, and was so devastated that he lost you. I mean, he started dating Missy of all people, total downgrade," Maya says.

"I don't know guys, I just don't know what to do anymore. I just know that I like having him around again, I like spending time with him. I can still feel the tingles when he touches me or even says my name. I like the way he makes me feel, I feel safe and protected, but I also feel nervous and fearful that everything that I feel, he doesn't anymore."

"Well, seeing as he's been talking to Zay, yet hasn't taken his eyes off of you, says a lot," Farkle says, nodding his head for Riley to turn around. They make eye contact straight away and he offers a smile that she can't help but return. _Yeah, maybe their right. Maybe there still is hope._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

It was late and they were finishing up one of the assignments for their semester partnership. They were alone, having come together and soon will be leaving together. Writing out the final details, and then gathering their belongings, Lucas asked the question that has been on his mind all day.

"So, I was wondering if I could have a day with Aleyna? You know, just the two of us? I know it might be a little soon, but I would like to get to know her a little more on my own," he asks nervously. When talking with Zay, he expressed this in great detail. While hanging out with Riley again was a dream come true, he wanted to get to know Aleyna for himself with no distractions. And yes, Riley Matthews was a distraction. He knew it was asking for a lot seeing as it's only been a little over a month, but he was ready. He was ready to be a full-time father in his daughter's life.

"I'm not saying no, but why? Are you even ready for that responsibility?" Riley asks in return.

"I want to know my daughter and as much as I love hanging out with you again, to be a father, I have to act like one. I need this and want this because she deserves a full-time father and that's exactly who I want to be. I am ready. I'm ready for it all, if you are of course," he says with pleading eyes. She's wanted this since the day she found out she was having Aleyna. She wanted them to be a family. Someone to share the cute moments with and to help out when mommy sometimes needed a break. She wanted Lucas Friar to be in their lives forever. But she still didn't know whether she could trust him fully or not. Looking at his pleading eyes, hopeful yet nervous smile, she knew that despite any misgivings she may have had, he was Aleyna's father. And her baby girl deserved to have him in her life more than anything.

"Okay. Sure," she smiled at his obvious excitement for he grabbed her up in his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Riley!" he exclaimed. Then he did the unexpected, he crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Shrieking in shock at first, she relaxed into the kiss, and threw her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. The kiss quickly became rated PG13 as they clung to each other. Riley hasn't kissed anyone in almost two years, while Lucas hasn't had a kiss this full of love and passion in a long time. Slowly, when they needed air to breathe, they pulled apart, staring into each others' eyes completely stunned at what just occurred. _What did we just do?_ Her brain questioned her.

"Uhm, uhhh, well, thanks again Riley," he said hurriedly before leaving her in the now empty library.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Riley's POV

I am pacing back and forth in my room, while Aleyna is down for her before dinner nap. _What the hell did we do? What does this mean? Ughh why did he have to kiss me?_ Question after question invaded my thoughts and I could feel myself start to panic even more. Maya was coming over for dinner, but seeing how she still uses my window instead of the front door, maybe she'll know what this means.

"Hey Buttercup?! What's shakin'?"

"Lucas kissed me!" I just blurted out.

"He what now?"

"H-h-he asked for a day where he and Leyna could just spend time together, just the two of them. After hearing his reasoning, I couldn't help but say yes. He was so excited that he picked me up in a hug and then next thing I know, his lips are on mine," I stare like a deer in headlights.

"And what was your reaction to all this besides you know, burning a hole in the rug with all of your pacing?"

"Well, I yelped in surprise because it was unexpected, and then I sorta kinda kissed him back. It just sparked a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I mean everything was buzzing with so much passion and love. When I threw my arms around his neck, he held me tighter around the waist. It was like we were the only two people in the world. It was an amazing feeling, but when we pulled apart, he just thanked me again and walked away," I sigh in frustration.

"Riley?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? Not only am I more confused than ever, but I allowed the kiss to become more than just a grateful peck. I let it escalate to tongues and teeth and heavy breathing. I can't believe I did that! I haven't been with someone in almost two years, and the first kiss I share with someone is with the very person who broke my heart. I mean, what am I gonna do Maya? I don't know

what to do!" I rant.

"First, Riles, you're gonna calm the hell down. Now, this is what I was talking about. Missy or no Missy, Aleyna or no Aleyna, you guys need to set aside all of that and TALK to each other. There is so much being left unsaid and you're losing your shit over what ifs and maybes. Talk to Huckleberry and see where his head is at so that you can stop losing yours. But Riles, he kissed you, so take that as at least him having feelings for you. I don't think it was a rejection, I think it was you two being stubborn as usual and letting the world dictate how you're supposed to feel. You don't owe Missy anything, but as much as none of us want Aleyna hurt, we don't want you to hurt either. It's time you think about you and your heart this time. You've been an amazing mother, friend, and daughter, it's okay to be able to add great girlfriend back on the list of things that makes Riley Matthews. Talk to him Riles, and sooner rather than later," she hugs me close to her. Before I could respond…

"Girls! Dinner!" My dad shouts from the living room. Nodding in my best friend's direction, I gather up a groggy Aleyna and we all make our way to the kitchen area. _I had a lot of thinking to do._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Lucas came and picked up Aleyna the following Sunday at around noon. After some much needed thinking, I found the courage to inform Lucas that we really needed to talk. At around 7 pm, a tired looking Lucas carrying a sleeping Leyna walked through the front door.

"Hey. Looks like someone had fun," I chuckled at my baby girl who was knocked out cold. She'll need to take her bath, but she should be out for the night after that.

"Yeah, she's a real energizer," he smiles tiredly. I lead him to my room where her crib resides and he lays her down. He says his whispered goodbyes before kissing her forehead goodnight. We leave the room where he sits while I make hot cocoa. All too soon, it was time for a conversation I didn't want to, but needed to have.

"Thank you," he says before taking the mug I offered him.

"You're welcome."

"No, seriously Riley, thank you. And not just for the hot cocoa, but for giving me today. It was just amazing to have her around, walking, getting into things, and just being comfortable and happy around me," he smiles dreamingly.

"I'm glad I could do that for you," I smile back at him. Things are silence before Lucas decide to speak up.

"Oh, uhm, you said that you wanted to talk to me?" I gulped audibly.

"Y-y-yeah. Yeah, I did." He motions for me to begin and I have no idea where to start.

"The kiss," I simply say.

"Oh. About that, I am really sorry Riley. I don't know what came over me, it was a mistake," he hurriedly said.

"Oh. Oh, right. It was nothing more than a mistake," I mumble clearly disappointed.

"Riles?"

"No, it's okay. I completely understand," I counter, not making eye contact.

"I don't think you do," he says, using his forefinger to lift my head up by my chin.

"What don't I understand Lucas?" I quietly ask, finally looking into those gorgeous blue eyes I love so much.

"It was a mistake to kiss you. It was a mistake because I hadn't broken up with Missy yet. I never want to be that guy who cheats. Missy may have never had my heart, but no matter what she did, I owed her a break up before starting anything else. Plus, it wasn't fair to you. I know that if ever something was to happen between me and you again that you deserve better than what I put you through. Kissing you was the best feeling I've felt in a long time, besides finding out I was a dad. I never want that feeling to go away again. It wasn't the kiss that I regret, it was the way I did it. Not to mention, I don't think I'm ready yet, to be more than friends with you Riley," he concludes, breaking my heart a little more.

"Oh."

"Riles, I hurt you really bad and it was at a time that you needed me most with finding out about the pregnancy and then facing it all as a single parent. Every time I think about it, I hate myself because I lost the best thing or things that could ever happen to me. I never want to be the cause of your unhappiness or heartache ever again. No, I never loved Missy, but we just broke up after over a year together. The circumstances suck, but if we are ever gonna be _us_ again, I want to do it right this time with communication and the same loyalty and devotion that you gave me. Right now, I just want to focus on being a good friend and father to you and Aleyna. You deserve the best and I won't rest until I can prove to myself, to you, to our daughter, that I can be so much more for you guys. I never stopped loving you Riley, and I never will, but I don't want to rush into something just for it to possibly fall apart again. You mean way too much, for me to ever lose you again." Tears fall as I look at him in complete awe. I can still see the boy I fell in love with in the 7th grade, but in front of me sits a man. A man of substance, responsibility, pose, wisdom, honestly, and integrity. A man whom I can't wait to openly love again, and have him love her in return.

"I love you too Lucas," is all I say in return before pecking his cheek and holding him close. This is enough for now. Knowing that he loves me and wants to be with me, is enough for me to wait patiently for the day that we can say it loud and proud.


End file.
